


You're Turning Me Into You

by Lumos5000



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Character Death, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Episode: s06e10 The Girl Who Waited, Feels, Gen, One Shot, Paradox, Regret, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos5000/pseuds/Lumos5000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look, we take this Amy, we leave ours. There can only be one Amy in the TARDIS. Which one do you want?"<br/>"This isn't fair. You're turning me into you."</p><p>What the Doctor remembers as Rory must choose which Amy to take in the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Turning Me Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Parallels between S06:E10 The Girl Who Waited and S02:13 Doomsday

The Doctor throws the TARDIS doors open and Rory ran inside, an unconscious Amy in his arms. He turns to look down the corridor as the "older" Amy finishes off the last of the Hand-bots, her katana making quick work of them. She turns to face him, each of them regarding one another. _There can only be one_ , he reminds himself as he hesitates in the doorway of the TARDIS, his body blocking the entrance. It was only a matter of time before more Hand-bots appeared and he needs to get his Amy to safety, reversing the paradox. 

"I'm sorry," he says, loud enough so she could hear him. He sees her eyes widen before slamming the door shut, locking it with a click. 

_Bang! Bang!_

"Doctor!" He looks down as he hears her pounding on the door, screaming his name repeatedly.

"What are you doing?" Rory asks from behind him. The Doctor takes a deep breath, regret etched into his face. _Rule One..._

"I _lied_ to her Rory. There can never be two Amy's in the TARDIS. The paradox would be massive." he says as if that would make it all better, turning his head to look at the Centurion, crouched over their Amy, and sees the disgust plastered all over his face.

"You can't leave her. She'll _die!_ " Rory counters, still hovering over Amelia.

"No," he says, "she'll have never existed. When we save our Amy, this future won't have happened!"

Rory rises to his feet, marching over to him so that they are standing a hand's length apart. He looks distressingly at the door in which the Older Amy was still trapped on the other side, pounding relentlessly, shouting the Doctor's name.

"She _happened_!" he shouts, "She's _there_!" Rory gestures wildly at the door.

From the other side comes Amy's voice, "I trusted you!" she screams. The Doctor winces at her voice, his Amelia. _This was all his fault. No_ , he drops his head in denial, _no, she's not real._

"She is! Let her in." Rory pleads and the Doctor looks up at him, shocked that he has said that aloud. Stealing up his nerve, he faces the Last Centurion, "Look, we take this Amy, we leave ours. There can only be _one_ Amy in the the TARDIS. Which do you want?" The Doctor places Rory's hand on the lock, looking him square in the eyes, "It's your choice."

Rory stares blankly back, "This isn't fair. You're turning me into _you_."

He recoils slightly, but remains firm, "Your choice."

"I can't-" Rory chokes on the words as Amy continues to shout and the Doctor turns away, divorcing himself from the situation.

He walks back to the console, leaving Rory at the door, the choice in his hands, as he readies the TARDIS for take off. When he looks back, Amy's hand is visible through the glass and a lump forms in the Doctor's throat. Rory's hand goes up to mirror hers and he looks away again, closing his eyes as memories flood into his head.

Torchwood Tower. Daleks. Cybermen. The Void. Rose Tyler flying backwards into the abyss as he screams her name. His relief as Pete appears and catches her. The silence after the chaos as he approaches the wall, his body leaning against it, one hand placed gingerly on the surface. Listening. Listening as almost as if he could hear her across the void, imagining that she is listening for him as well. Forcing himself to walk away in the end.

_"You're turning me into you."_

Oh how the universe enjoys playing its cruel jokes as he is forced to watch a similar situation play out before him. He wonders if that is how he looked back then, so broken and raw, cut right to the core. Another lump forms in his throat and he swallows, his Adam's Apple bobbing as he looks over at Amy in the TARDIS, still unconscious. At least Rory will have an Amy in the end, he was not so lucky. Not even after Rose found him again, and he lost her for a second time. He can imagine Amy pressed against the door, just like Rory because that is what he had done, it is what Rose would have done.

"I'm so, so sorry," Rory says and the Doctor can't help but feel the irony. It's another one of his old lines, and it sounds wrong coming from Rory's lips. The Doctor watches as the Roman releases the lock and steps away from the door, his eyes full of tears, looking up at him.

With a flick of a switch, the TARDIS starts to dematerialize as Time Lord and Centurion regard one another. Rory goes to sit down on the steps, and the Doctor joins him, "Did you know it would never work, saving both Amys?" 

 _Rule One.._.

"I promised you I'd save her and there she is." he replies with a nod toward their Amy, a sad smile on his face, "Safe." He pats Rory on the leg as he gets up, briefly glancing at Amelia as he walks by her, and down a corridor. _You don't know how lucky you are Rory_ , he wants to say as he walks further away from the control room. _You don't know how much I understand, how much I sympathies. But you saved her in the end._

He turns a corner, down a corridor he hasn't visited since his regeneration.

_You saved her in the end._

He's not even sure if he's talking about Amelia any more.

_She's safe._

He stops at a door, the faint smell of roses lingering in the air.

**xxx**

Back in the control room, Amy stirs and Rory rushes to her side, kneeling before his wife. He asks how she is doing, but all Amy wants to know is, 'Where is she?"


End file.
